gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Tailgater
The 7F (unofficial name) is a high-performance, executive saloon/sedan, first appearing in Grand Theft Auto V. Design This executive saloon/sedan features styling elements that have been inspired by the C6 Audi A6 for the greenhouse area, and the D4 Audi A8 for the headlamp units, grille, lower body bulge and ten-spoke wheels. However, the quarter panel bulges appeared to have been insipred by the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X. The front end of the car features a dominant grille which decreases in width as it gets closer to the lower edge of the bumper, unlike Audi models, this grille only occupies the upper half of the front face. This grille has rounded chrome edges and two horizontal chrome strips. Either side of this grille, the headlamp units have sharp edges and multiple geometric LED formations. The line for the top edge of the headlamp units coincides with a line for the quarter panel bulge above the wheel arch. Above the headlights an elevation line for the bonnet/ hood runs from the inner-top corner of the headlight unit to its corresponding windscreen corner. Directly below the grille there is a shallow duct, shaped to continue in formation with the grille. Either side of this duct there are two ducts which are twice as tall as the central duct. These ducts are split by a horixontal strip of bodywork and close to the inner edge they have a circular foglamp. The main body area features a variety of curves. Close to the base of the body there is a large bulge that spans almost the enitre wheelbase. Above that, at around mid-body height, a straight line connects the front quarter bulge to the rear quarter bulge. Above the straight line, a curve that runs parallel with the lower edge of the windows is visible. The greenhouse features very thin B and C pillars, which appear to be covered by a polymer. The D pillars of the car are very long, with the intention of creating an elegant appearance. The rear quarter area features a bulge around the wheel arch similar to that found at the front. The car features split ten-spoke wheels, wrapped in low-profile tyres. Performance This car features disc brakes all around, with cross drilled brake rotors, matched to six piston brake calipers at the front. Gallery GTA V - Michael sat on car bonnet.jpg|The first shot giving a full view of the car's front face Trivia *This is the third vehicle in the entire Grand Theft Auto series to be inspired by Audi automobiles, after the Sindacco Argento and the 9F (which also makes its debut appearance on GTA V). *Unlike the Audi models which this car is based on, the side windows of the car do not feature chrome trim around their edges. Notable Owners *Michael, owns a black 7F, which is visible in the second GTA V trailer, whilst talking to Jimmy and once at a meeting with Franklin and Trevor. Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Executive Cars